


Unexpected

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Charles, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Top!Erik, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for the 1stclass_kink meme</p><p>During First Class, Erik tried to leave the CIA facility but Charles was waiting for him... Charles tells Erik he could make him stay but that he won't... This is *really* how Charles got Erik to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: No warnings but there are minor spoilers for the movie as dialogue from two different scenes feature in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:  
> Erik isn't gay, straight, bi or asex. The instinct to define who Erik is sexually was switched off by Shaw's experiments overloading his mind with pain and anger, and the only drive Erik has is for revenge.
> 
> Then Erik ended up on a US Coast Guard boat with Charles stripping out of soaking wet clothes less than 2 meters away from him. And later, when he tried to leave the CIA base with Shaw's file, Charles was waiting for him. Charles was still waiting for him when Erik went back inside.
> 
> PROMPT Erik's approach to sex was as a general maintenance function (long periods of numb abstinence broken by occasional wanks and infrequent use of prostitutes or rentboys) then Charles happened to him, and opened him up to needs, attractions and a scope of preferences Erik didn't know he had.
> 
> Also, might have a pet theory that the look Charles threw Erik during the meeting with Agent Platt about Cerebro was totally a Morning After, YES!, my-mind-powers-aren't-as-powerful-as-my-sex-powers-obviously look.  
>  
> 
> Author's note: I don't know much about Xmen aside from what's in the movies (and it's been awhile since I've seen them). However, my brain seems to think that Erik is a little bit older than Erik (maybe two years at most).

Erik had learned to hate from an early age. His hatred was deeply tied to his feelings of pain and anger. He eventually learned how to turn off the pain but he held on to the anger. It was what drove him… Pushed him… Encouraged him… He embraced it. As he grew older, his determination for vengeance was what continued to drive him.  
He never stayed in one place too long, never allowed himself to become attached… Be it to a place or a person. He was so focused on his main objective that some days he forgot to eat. Some nights he wouldn’t even sleep.

The only personal item he kept was that coin. He could stare at it for hours on end, his anger and hatred building up inside him, ready to explode.

When it all became too much for him, he would go out. Either to a club or, on occasion, a brothel. Once he acquired what he needed, he would then use them to ease his frustration. It was never about the passion or the need to feel another’s hands or breath on his skin. It was merely a means to an end.  
Male or female; in a bed or an alley behind a club; he didn’t care. As long as he got what he needed then it was enough.  
It was how he’d lived his life for years and, while it wasn’t perfect, it was the only life he now knew.

But now he was closer than he had ever been to his target and he could feel Shaw slipping away from him. The water was dark and cold. It was filling his lungs and obscuring his vision but he didn’t care. Shaw was so close… But he was losing him!

Then there was a voice inside his head and a pair of arms around him. He was determined to see it through and he tried to fight the intruder but he’d never met anyone who could get inside his head like that.  
He was finally able to comprehend what he was being told and, realizing it was true, he reluctantly released his hold on the submarine. He then allowed the other man to pull him to the surface.  
Even in the dark, the first thing he noticed was the man’s eyes; so bright and intense.

They were both panting for breath and trying to keep their heads above the water.

“You were in my head” Erik said to him. “How did you do that?”  
“You have your tricks and I have mine” he replied.

There wasn’t much time for talking as they were both pulled from the water. The two of them were bustled across the ship and behind closed doors. They were escorted into a small room and were left alone.  
Erik was freezing from the cold air and the water in his clothes. He watched the other man, Charles, closely. He was shivering from the cold too.

“Are you crazy?” Erik asked Charles. “Jumping into freezing cold water?”  
“I had to stop you” Charles replied. “I couldn’t let you throw your life away”  
“Why not?”

Before Charles could answer him, the door opened and an agent walked in with a pile of towels. He then turned and left, closing the door behind him and giving them some privacy.  
Charles wasted no time in pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the table. Erik found himself staring at him, watching the droplets of water roll down his chest. The anger than he had been feeling at letting Shaw go was starting to build inside him and he felt the urge to push Charles up against the nearest wall and…

“Erik?” Charles interrupted his thoughts. “You need to dry off”  
He held one of the towels out to Erik.  
“I just stopped you from killing yourself, I’m not about to let you catch pneumonia”  
Erik reached out and took the towel from Charles.  
“Thanks” he said.

Neither one of them spoke after that. Charles watched Erik closely; he was so very curious about him. He’d already read his mind once and, though he was tempted to do it again, he wouldn’t. Charles wrapped the towel around himself, trying to stave off the cold.  
He really hadn’t given much thought to the water temperature when he’d leapt off the boat. His only focus had been to get to Erik and convince him to release his hold on the submarine. His body was shaking and he picked up another towel.

There was a knock at the door and a young blonde woman stepped into the room.  
“Charles” she ran to him and hugged him.  
“Raven, this is Erik” Charles introduced her to their new arrival.  
“Hello” she smiled. “Charles ran off so quickly, I wasn’t sure what he was doing”  
“I’m alright” he assured her. “Erik has a groovy mutation too”

‘Groovy mutation?’ Erik mouthed behind Charles’s back. Raven smiled.  
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” Raven stated, still smiling.

 

*****

Erik lasted longer than he’d expected to. It took him longer than he first anticipated locating the CIA’s file on Shaw. He managed to slip it into his suitcase then he headed for the door.  
He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t reassuring being around others with abilities like his. He’d spent years on his own, wondering why he was different and if he was the only one. He’d also wondered if other people could do what he could or if his ability was unique.  
Charles could read minds; had read his mind. Raven could change her appearance and Hank had hands for feet. His ability was a gift that he would use to exact his revenge on Shaw. It was also a curse. Had he not been cursed with his ability, Shaw never would have killed his mother.

Erik opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air. There was another reason why he had to leave. He couldn’t get distracted from his mission. If he stayed here, he’d be taken in and encouraged to help in the CIA’s plan to recruit as many mutants they could find.  
He held his head high as he walked away from the building. He didn’t even look back. Not until a voice spoke to him.

“Erik, from what I know about you, I’m surprised you’ve managed to stay this long”  
Erik stopped. He turned and looked at Charles, a mix of anger and annoyance on his face.  
“What do you know about me?” He asked.

“Everything” Charles replied. From the look in his eyes, he spoke the truth. He clearly knew everything that he had suffered at Shaw’s hands. Erik’s first instinct was to react defensively.  
“Then you’ll know to stay out of my head” he growled at Charles.  
“I’m sorry Erik but I’ve seen what Shaw did to you. I felt your agony. I can help you”

“I don’t need your help”  
“Don’t kid yourself. You needed my help last night. It isn’t just me you’re walking away from. Here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself. I won’t stop you leaving” he paused. “I could… But I won’t”  
Charles slowly turned around and started to walk away.  
“Shaw’s got friends” he called over his shoulder. “You could do with some”

Erik remained where he was, watching Charles walk away. He was annoyed for letting himself be held up, distracted from his attempt to leave. At the same time, he couldn’t quite understand why Charles had been waiting outside. Yes, the other man clearly knew that Erik had been planning on leaving and had been waiting to talk him out of it.  
This thought actually brought a smile to his face. Charles had just said that he wasn’t going to stop him but by being out here, that’s exactly what he had done.

Charles’s words echoed about in his mind. Erik couldn’t quite understand Charles’s motivation. He had been inside Erik’s head; he had seen all the terrible things Shaw had done to him… He was probably also aware of all the terrible things Erik had done in his attempts to find Shaw. And yet, Charles wasn’t afraid of him. In fact, Charles seemed to want him around.

He actually found it kind of endearing. Charles appeared to have a heart of gold. He was one of those people who viewed the world as ‘glass half full’. He always looked for the good in people, even if there wasn’t any there to find.  
Erik had never met anyone like that before. He wondered if he spent too much time with Charles would those traits rub off on him?  
He thought of the way Charles had looked at him. Erik shook his head in frustration then headed back towards the main door.

He pushed the door open and went inside. He’d barely gone five steps when he heard a voice from behind.  
“I told you I wasn’t going to stop you” Charles said.

Erik turned around and found the telepath standing just inside the door. He was leaning against the wall, looking at him expectantly with his deep expressive eyes.  
“You wanted me to stay” Erik replied.  
“I did… That is, I do”

He moved closer to Charles, closing the space between them.  
He was suddenly overcome with a feeling of desire. It was unusual for him to be drawn to another man without first being consumed by the feeling of anger or frustration. He’d always viewed sex as a way of venting but as he moved towards Charles, he felt the need to possess and protect him.

Erik wondered if Charles was in his head again, reading his mind, but he gave no indication either way. His eyes appeared to widen as Erik moved towards him. It took all of his resolve not to use his abilities on Charles. He knew he wanted to kiss him and feared the telepath would try to stop him. He was so used to using his abilities to get what he wanted… But he wouldn’t do that to Charles.

They were now standing inches apart; Charles was staring into Erik’s eyes but neither one of them said a word. Erik suddenly wished he had the other man’s ability; he would have liked to know what Charles was thinking right now.  
He didn’t have long to contemplate what the other man was thinking for Charles made the first move. He closed the space between them and brought their lips together in a deep kiss.

Erik hesitated for a brief second and then he was returning the kiss. All thoughts left his mind as he thrust his tongue into Charles’s mouth and pushed him up against the wall. He pressed his own body against the other man’s, holding him in place and enjoying the unique taste that was Charles.  
If he hadn’t been so consumed with wanting to touch and possess every inch of the telepath, he may have taken a moment to consider what he was actually doing. He was standing in the middle of a high security building, in the middle of the night, his tongue down another man’s throat while they dry humped against a wall.

If Charles hadn’t been lost in the sensations of what Erik was doing to him, he would have used his abilities to hide them from whoever was on patrol. But so far no one had come along and disturbed them. He cast his mind and realized they were seconds away from being caught.  
Charles broke the kiss and gently pushed Erik away. They were both panting for breath, staring into each other’s eyes and trying to resist the urge to touch each other again.

One of the doors opened then the sound of footsteps echoed across the hall. Two agents stepped into the hall, doing their nightly patrol. Charles and Erik moved away from the wall and started towards them.  
Charles nodded his head in greeting but the two agents ignored him.

“It’s like we’re invisible to them” Erik said to Charles.  
“They’re not used to being around people like us” Charles reasoned.  
His lips were tingling. He could still taste Erik in his mouth. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t felt an attraction to the other man upon first meeting him. Now that he’d had his first sampling, he wanted more… Much more.

They walked the halls in silence, Erik holding his case with Shaw’s file close. The two men reached the rooms they had been assigned and stopped outside Charles’s room. Erik used his ability to open the door. Charles went in first and turned the light on. For a moment, neither one of them knew what to do. They’d crossed a line but there was still time for them to stop.  
No words were exchanged as Erik stepped into the room. He put his case down then used his ability to close and lock the door. They both looked up at once and their eyes met. They came together as one, both reaching for the other at the same time and crushing their lips together.

Their hands began clawing at each other’s clothes as they fumbled towards the bed. Charles tried to remain focused and not pry into the other man’s mind. He was still very inexperienced when it came to situations like this and often relied on his ability to determine his next move.

Erik had learned to keep his ability in check during sex especially after one particularly bad experience in a brothel.  
Charles found himself slipping at times. He’d never been particularly vocal during times of intimacy but he knew now wasn’t a good time to start. They were in a CIA building surrounded by agents after all. He did, however, send more than a few exclamations of excitement into Erik’s mind.  
This aroused the other man to no end. He was starting to like this side of Charles. It seemed all the more intimate, having the other man inside his mind. Before he had met Charles, the idea of being this intimate with someone would have sent him packing.

They continued to explore their new territory. Hands touching various parts of the other’s body, their mouths locked, both fighting for dominance. Charles was sure that Erik was used to being in control and he liked the idea of challenging him.

Erik *was* used to being in control. He always looked for someone who would submit to him willingly and without a fight. The more time he spent with the younger man, the more surprised he was by him. He’d never picked the telepath as the type to challenge him like this.

Suddenly, he stopped.

Erik broke the embrace and pulled away from Charles.

It had just become real.  
He was in a CIA base. He was with other people like himself. He was no longer alone. Shaw had slipped through his fingers but he was now surrounded by other people who were looking for him. Erik wouldn’t look at Charles.  
He didn’t understand what was happening between the two of them. He’d never felt this kind of a connection to another person. He never expected to nor did he think it would happen so soon.  
Twenty four hours ago he’d been alone in the world. Now he was half naked with another mutant… One who had been inside his head; one who had seen into his very soul and not been turned off by it.

Charles sat up. He started to reach out, wanting to offer a reassuring hand to Erik but he stopped. He was so very tempted to peer into the other man’s mind but he resisted.  
“Erik” Charles whispered.

Erik finally turned around and met Charles’s eye. Within seconds he was lost in the other man’s gaze. There was something so mesmerizing about Charles’s eyes. His entire body was tingling and he longed to lean over and kiss him.  
He started to bridge the gap but he stopped, leaning closer and resting his forehead against the younger man’s. It was his way of telling the other man something he wasn’t able to put into words.

The telepath took the hint and tentatively peeked into Erik’s mind. Flashes and images filled his own mind. In the blink of an eye he saw every man and woman Erik had ever been with. He felt what Erik had felt being with them, how he’d used them merely to satisfy his anger and frustration. He saw lots of faces, never the same one twice. Erik seemed content to take what he needed then disappear into the night.  
The last image Charles saw was of himself.  
He quickly broke the connection and moved away from the older man. The only emotion the other man seemed to feel during sex was anger. Was he angry now? All those people Charles had seen in Erik’s mind had merely been a means to an end. Was that to be his fate too?

“You’re not like them” Erik whispered to Charles. “We’re not like them”  
“Why did you want me to see them?” Charles asked.  
“I don’t know”

He lied. The truth was sex had never been about intimacy before. But this time was different. He wanted Charles to know that he’d done wrong in the past but wasn’t going to now. He wanted Charles to know that *this* meant something to him.

Charles smiled in understanding then leaned over and kissed Erik. The serious tone faded as they kissed. Erik’s arms enclosed Charles’s body and the two of them lie down on the bed, Erik’s body atop of Charles’s.  
The telepath parted his lips and accepted Erik’s eager tongue.

Their hands started clawing at each others pants. They kicked off their shoes and shimmied out of their pants. Now they were completely naked before each other. Charles’s eyes scanned Erik’s muscular body, he could see some of the faded scars of Erik’s past.  
Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed one of the scars. At first, Erik tensed. It was obvious that he’d never allowed anyone to do that to him before now.

 

For the first time in his life, Erik felt there was no rush. He took his time, exploring the telepath’s body with painfully slow ease. He kissed and caressed every inch of Charles’s skin. It was an unusual feeling for him, wanting to please someone else for once. But he found himself enjoying every second. The way Charles bit his lip, clawed at the sheets and whimpered at random moments made his heart skip a beat.  
He stared down at the other man, watching a bead of sweat trail down his neck.

Charles groaned as Erik’s fingers continued to tease his hole.  
‘Please, Erik’ Charles begged. ‘Please’  
Erik heard Charles’s cries but wasn’t sure if the other man had said the words out loud or if he was in his head again. The telepath had promised not to read his mind but Erik was under the impression that Charles didn’t have the best control of his abilities while he was aroused.

Erik removed his fingers and Charles whimpered. He smiled then leaned down and kissed Charles. Their embrace intensified as Erik pressed his hardness into the younger man. They both moaned into the kiss. Erik began to build up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Charles.

“Erik” Charles panted. “Please… Harder”  
The older man did as the telepath asked.  
“Charles” Erik growled.

It had been a while since Charles had been with some one. Most of his recent attempts at seduction had been thwarted by Raven then he’d become consumed with studying for his thesis. The unintentional abstinence was making this experience all the more enjoyable. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of Erik’s hair. He pulled the older man to him and kissed him deeply.  
They continued to move together, Charles stared up at the ceiling and frowned. It took him a moment to wonder why a stapler and pair of scissors were floating around the room. He smiled when he realized what was causing it.

“Erik” Charles panted. “I… I…”

He didn’t finish his sentence. He captured Erik’s lips with his and within seconds, he came. His chest was sticky but he continued to move with Erik’s hips, wanting these moments to last as long as possible. It didn’t take long for Erik’s orgasm to take over and he came, his cock still buried deep inside the younger man.

As they both panted for breath, Charles reached for Erik and pulled him to him. They lay together in silence, each looking at the other.

“Thank you, my friend” Charles whispered.  
“No Charles” Erik replied. “Thank you”

The telepath got the distinct impression that Erik hadn’t said those words many times in his life. He continued to smile at Erik as his eye lids began to grow heavy.  
Erik reached out and gently touched Charles’s cheek. He watched in silence as the younger man drifted off to sleep.

*

When Charles awoke in the morning, Erik was gone.

**--**

Charles tried to remain focused but it was proving difficult. He’d thought he’d managed to convince Erik to stay but he realized he must have been wrong. He spent the morning in the lab with Hank and Raven, trying to focus on what Hank was telling him. Charles nodded and smiled enough times to trick Hank into thinking he was paying attention.

Before he knew it, it was time for him to head to his meeting with Agent Platt. He walked down the hall, lost in his own thoughts. Charles started to search the minds around him, attempting to locate Erik but he realized that the older man was long gone.  
He tried not to read too much into it but that was rather difficult. He’d seen so many different layers of Erik in the short time that he’d known him. He knew that he would always remember last night… It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, he realized. Erik had shown him all the one night stands he’d had in his life… Why should Charles consider himself to be different to the rest of them?

“Ahhh, Charles” Agent Platt greeted him. “You’re here”  
“I am” Charles replied as he took a seat across the desk from the agent.

Agent Platt called Charles’s attention to the window.  
“Hank turned that satellite out there into a transmitter” he said to him. “It’s designed to amplify brain waves. So it could enhance your telepathic powers. It could help us find other mutants for our division”

“What if they don’t want to be found by you?”

Both Agent Platt and Charles turned their attention to the doorway.  
“Erik” Charles stated, a small smile forming on his lips. “You decided to stay”  
Their eyes met briefly. Charles tried to hide the relief he felt at learning Erik hadn’t walked away from this.

“If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind” Erik stated. “Charles and I find the mutants. No suits”  
“First of all, that’s my machine out there” Agent Platt argued. “Second of all, much more importantly… This is Charles’s decision. Charles is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn’t that right?”

While Agent Platt spoke, Charles was staring at Erik. He wasn’t going to read the other man’s mind… He didn’t need to. He could see the determination in the older man’s eyes.

“No” Charles replied. He was still looking at Erik. They stared at each other, looking into the others eyes. It was clear to the other that they were both remembering last night  
“I’m sorry but I’m with Erik. We’ll find them alone”

“What if I say no?” Agent Platt asked.  
“Then good luck using your installation without me” Charles replied very matter-of-factly.

*

As they made their way across the grass towards the installation, Erik fell instep beside Charles. Hank and Raven were a few steps ahead of them, leading the way. Hank was babbling about his creation but Charles wasn’t listening. He was trying to think of what to say to Erik.

The older man spoke first.  
“We’ll find them on our own” Erik said. “Just the two of us… Alone… a lot…”  
“The CIA will cover much of the expenses of travel” Charles replied.  
“Still, it would be our duty to be cost effective and share a hotel room… No matter where we go”

Charles looked up and met Erik’s eye. The older man was smiling. Charles simply smiled back. It was a nice feeling to know that he didn’t have to read Erik’s mind to know exactly what he was thinking right now.

 

END!!!


End file.
